Three's company
by SuperGeek7191
Summary: Godric doesn't meet the sun. Events unfold. Sookie/Eric/Godric.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for the sake of this fic just pretend Sookie has already talked Godric out of killing himself. Mainly because I'm not great with 'drama' and I couldn't really face writing the whole 'talking him off the ledge' bit. Yes, it is partially to do with laziness on my part, but I'm sure you can forgive me?**

**It's set in season two, the night after the meeting with Nan Flanagan.**

**So, Godric is no longer Sheriff, he was going to go burn himself, Sookie witnessed Viking tears and persuaded Godric that he can do more good alive than dead. Godric eventually agrees and all is well there (Y)**

**They're staying in Dallas another night or two, I haven't decided yet.**

**There are lemony bits, both heterosexual and homosexual, so you've been warned.**

**Oh, and I own nothing. So there's no point in suing me, because you won't get much ^_^  
**

Sookie Stackhouse had been wandering the hotel Carmilla trying to find something to occupy her. She had woken up mid-afternoon and took her time getting showered and dressed, did her hair up nice, but still had a few hours to kill before sunset. While it had been nice waking up next to Bill, the days were boring with not much to do. She knew if she went exploring the streets of Dallas trouble was bound to find her – it always did. So she remained in the safety of the hotel.

Mainly, she had passed the hours sat in the lounge near the lobby, replaying the events of last night through her mind. The Viking vampire, Sheriff Eric Northman, falling to his knees begging his maker to stay with him. The uncertainty in Godric's eyes. She had pounced upon it as soon as it had been shown, pointing out the goodness of his soul, that he could do so much to help vampires and humans coexist, that they needed him. That Eric needed him. It seemed to Sookie that it was Eric Godric had lived for, Eric that he left the roof for. The mention of his child's name had sparked something in him and he had stayed, so Eric would not have to go through the grief of losing him. There was such love there, a love Sookie, a mere human, could never possibly begin to comprehend.

The memories swam about her brain. How she had spent the morning, and half the afternoon, sleeping in the bed of Eric Northman, curled up beside Godric, strangely comforted by it. She thought of Eric's arm, slung over Godric's middle, his hand resting on Sookie's stomach, spanning right across her it was so large. But there was nothing untoward about it, it was… comfortable. Like they had been sleeping in that exact way forever.

A half hour before dusk Sookie shook the thoughts away and decided she would go back to her room, watch television while she waited for Bill to wake. She knew Jason would be occupied so she wouldn't even bother approaching his room. She stood at the doors of the elevator and they slid open with a 'ping' to reveal somebody she would really rather avoid.

Eric Northman.

A 6'4 wall of muscle, blonde haired and blue eyed but far from angelic.

She shifted uncomfortably. She found it was difficult to hate him now. Where once he was just cruelty and innuendo and ego, now she had seen something else of him, something more. It irked her. She wished she could just go back to hating him.

"Sookie," he purred, loving how her name in his voice made her smell; lustful and delicious.

His tone of voice told her all she needed to know, he had wrapped himself back up in his protective shields. Why did she feel like she wanted, desperately, to see underneath them again?

"What're you doing up? It's not night yet." She always forgot her manners around him, skipped the pleasantries and went straight to attack mode. Or defence mode – she never really knew which it was. It was probably a bit of both.

"I don't have to sleep as long as younger, _weaker_ vampires." He explained with a twitch of his eyebrow, making it quite clear as to which vampire he was referring. "Going up?"

Sookie reluctantly got into the elevator and, as the doors closed, said, "Why aren't you getting out? Just taking a ride in the lift for kicks?"

There was that slight crinkle between her eyebrows that he enjoyed, the angry light in her eyes. He smiled down at her, a dazzling white grin.

"Well, when a treat such as yourself is here, how can I leave?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and huffed at his advances, crossing her arms around her middle and unwittingly pushing up her breasts. He knew she would probably protest when she noticed but Eric couldn't help staring at her. Not just her ample bosom that was threatening to escape the dress she wore, but all of her. How soft her skin looked, how her hair shone in the light above them, the curve of her waist, her full lips and chocolate eyes. She made him hungry, not just for sustenance, but for the feel of her against him. Why did he want her so much? Because she refused him? Perhaps. But he felt that maybe it was more than that.

Sookie noticed Eric's eyes taking her in and it made her knees feel weak and her stomach flutter.

"Do you have to be such a perv?" she snapped, still wearing that look of annoyance even though her body was far from annoyed.

Eric smirked that cocky smirk and moved closer to her, making her back herself up against the side of the small cab. She watched as his hand reached out to press the 'stop' button and gulped audibly went they ground to a halt.

"You're a good actor, Sookie." His voice was like a song as he stepped closer, almost closing the small gap between them, "You forget though, I can feel you."

At his words his hand stroked down her side and even through the fabric it made her skin freeze and burn all at once.

"That's because you tricked me." She threw back, still managing to keep the anger in her tone though she could feel it quickly slipping away.

"Even if I couldn't feel you," she closed her eyes and unconsciously tilted her head to the side as he stroked his nose across her neck, inhaling softly, "I can smell you," he whispered against her skin, his cool breathe setting fire to her insides, "your lust."

She gasped as she heard the click of his fangs and her heart set off as if that quiet click were the starting pistol of a race.

"That's just... the blood..." she argued with much less conviction than before as she struggled to keep herself composed.

She kept seeing the tenderness of the man he was last night, and she found herself intrigued by him, by his complexities. The fact that he looked so damn good wasn't helping.

He brushed his lips against hers, the contact teasingly gentle, making her want more.

Eric's hand – the one currently not paying close attention to her side – touched down at her knee before working its way up between her legs as his lips pressed just a little harder to hers.

"Eric, stop it. We can't." She squirmed, trying half-heartedly to escape him.

"Hmm yes," his body vibrated softly against hers with the sound of his voice, "_we_ can't. And _we're_ not going to right now. But, _you_ can."

His hand reached its destination, pushing her underwear to the side to gain access to her. His jeans became almost unbearably uncomfortable when he felt just how wet she was, for him. She was so small, so tight, barely even touched, and the thought that she had been with Bill made him want to wipe away any trace of that whelp and replace it with himself. Bill wasn't worthy of such a being.

Any coherent thought, any argument that she might have been able to come up with, was erased by Eric's fingers; long and thick and ridiculously skilled. Every movement they made was perfect, driving her quickly to the very brink of her orgasm but leaving her there, lingering so close, for what felt like hours. One hand had weaved itself into his hair while the other clutched at his shoulder for support, as her legs were so unstable she felt like she'd fall down if he let go of her. His mouth had moved from hers down to her neck where he kissed and licked that place that loved attention. She was vaguely aware she was making noise though she couldn't stop.

And then, finally, his fingers moved in such a way that had her shaking, contracting around him, and she heard a small moan escape his lips as she tightened around him before she exploded and imploded, fell and flew, with an almost scream of pleasure.

When he felt her body go limp his arms snaked around her before she could fall and held her up close to him. He could feel the blood pumping through her veins, feel her pulse all around him and he longed to taste her. But he wouldn't, not until she wanted it. He was confident however that after this she would want it, and soon. She would want all of him.

"See, Sookie," he whispered softly into her hair, "I'm not always selfish."

She laughed a breathless 'huh', a sound that said 'yeah, sure you're not' before trying to put some weight on her legs.

"I think I can stand now." Sookie giggled, eyes shining bright, and Eric committed the image to memory for later. How is she _so_ beautiful?

She saw it in his eyes. It wasn't just the fire of lust that she was used to, it was something else, something deeper, and it scared her.

She pushed at his chest and he stepped back, pressed the 'stop' button again, and tried to think of something that would make the ache in his pants ease just a little. But all he could think of was her. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her scent filled the small space, filled his mind, her heartbeat drummed loudly in his ears and seemed to echo around the cab.

Sookie looked over to see Eric, back to drinking her in with his eyes, and wondered what the hell had just happened. She didn't even really like him, not most of the time anyway. But her body liked him. Her body liked him a _lot_. Too much. Even before the blood, though she would never admit that and barely even admitted it to herself. And now it was like she craved him, and he'd only just stopped touching her. This was bad.

She smoothed down her dress as best she could and tried to straighten up her hair, though she had no idea what had happened to the clip that had been holding it in place. It was a shame, she really loved that clip, it was pretty.

The doors pinged open cutting off her thoughts and she wobbled out, noticing Eric was following. Her legs weren't fully behaving themselves, she felt like the floor was made of bouncy castle.

"Why are you following me?" she asked without turning, looking down at the ground and concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

She heard him chuckle quietly behind her and she found she loved the sound.

"I'm not following you Sookie, my room is on this floor too. Just opposite your own in fact."

"Oh." The fact that he had booked a room so close to hers didn't escape her attention but she didn't bother to mention it.

Eric watched with fascination as she wobbled her way down the hall to her room, leaning on the wall to steady herself. He contemplated asking if she needed help but he knew she'd only get mad at him for it. He was learning, very slowly, how these things work.

About halfway to her room Sookie finally got her legs to listen to her and could walk unaided. She'd been so preoccupied with walking that she'd completely forgotten Eric behind her until she heard a slow clapping.

"Well done, Sookie, I'm so proud of you." He praised as he watched her take her first steady steps.

"Har har." She said without humour, "It's not my fault you made my legs all unruly."

Eric thought her little pout was just lovely, and told her so, to which he received another eye roll. He appeared in front of her so quickly she walked straight into his chest.

"Ow! You're really hard." She said rubbing her head a little.

She gasped when his hand took hers and pushed it against the bulge in his jeans.

"Yes," he smirked, "I am."

"You know what I meant." She said quietly, struggling from his grip.

"You're so mean to me, Sookie." It was his turn to pout now and Sookie thought it wrong that someone so big and so cruel can be so good at puppy eyes.

"You're mean to yourself, Eric," she said, ignoring his adorable expression, "You're the one who started that back there. And, besides, I thought you said you aren't selfish?"

"Actually, I said I'm not _always_ selfish." He smiled down at her and then, with a grand wave of his arm, he left her pass.

"Thank you." She said insincerely.

She reached her door and turned to him, eyes suddenly softer, voice suddenly quiet, "Why do you insist on making me feel this way?"

"What way would that be?" he asked, playing innocent.

"You know full well." she spat back, her brow furrowing again.

She was so beautiful when she was mad. The angry fire inside her was so full of passion. He did it on purpose, provoked her temper, because he liked it when that passion was for him.

She was right, he did know, he could sense it. Conflicted. Confused. Angry. Blissfully happy. Guilty. Scared. Nervous, but somehow confident at the same time. Emotional opposites warring inside her, each trying to come to power. He knew what she was feeling, but he didn't know what it meant.

She was a puzzle to him.

Sookie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, and entered her room.

* * *

Eric closed the door behind him and leaned his head back against the wood, letting his eyes slide shut.

"Eric," he heard his maker say, "why do you torture yourself like this?"

Cool hands rested upon his neck and shoulder and he opened his eyes to examine the face before him. His own hands came to his maker's waist – almost completely enveloping the smaller man's middle with huge palms and long fingers – and pulled him closer.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Godric." Eric mumbled against Godric's forehead before planting a soft kiss.

"Don't be that way with me, Eric. You smell of her." Godric paused as he moved his hips against Eric, causing a small sigh to escape him, "And your jeans are about to rip in half." He finished, his voice and smile were kind-hearted and light.

Eric leaned in to close the gap between them when Godric turned his head slightly.

"You're thinking of her." He stated quietly.

"Then make me think of _you_." Eric urged, his voice just as low, and pure undiluted desire burning in his eyes. He needed to get his mind away from Sookie Stackhouse, and he knew nobody, nothing but Godric, would be on his mind while with his maker.

Godric smiled, warm and a little mischievous. No one had a way with words like Eric. He had always been a master of seduction, always been good at making people want him, making people feel wanted by him.

The elder vampire leaned up to press his lips against the Viking's, quickly pulled flush against him as Eric's tongue invaded Godric's mouth, conquering, dominating, always so firm yet somehow gentle. After decades of being apart, the fire that consumed them was overwhelming. Eric's lips moved down across Godric's neck, his hands everywhere, before suddenly stopping.

Eric stood to his full height, still as a statue, and Godric tried to listen for what his child could've heard.

"Sookie?" Godric asked, receiving a small nod from the younger vampire.

"Something is happening. In her room." Eric growled before he and Godric vacated the room in a blur of movement to go to their telepath's aid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, in record time! I think I should get some sort of reward ^_^**

**For those waiting on other stories, sorry! I'm getting kind of pulled into this one. I've already finished the third chapter and just need to go through it to see if anything needs fixing.**

**Enjoy! Chapter three will probably be with you soon.  
**

Sookie closed the door behind her and leaned her head back against the wood, taking a deep, steadying breath.

She looked over at the bed and saw Bill had already risen. What time was it? How long had she been...? Her thought trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence even in her head.

Her body was still humming and despite the fact that she should feel terribly guilty, she couldn't get past the extreme high she was on.

She was about to turn to go to the bathroom when she noticed Bill sat in the shadows. Very creepy. A few moments passed in a silence that made Sookie very nervous before Bill spoke.

"Where have you been?" he asked quietly, emotionless.

Sookie said nothing, unable to make a noise. What could she say?

In the blink of an eye Bill was stood in front of her, not looking at all pleased.

"You stink of him." He spat, disgust written clearly on his face as he wrinkled his nose. "What was it he did to you? I can tell you enjoyed it. That you don't even regret it. Was it his hands? You didn't fuck him, I can smell that."

She jumped at the curse word in Bill's voice. It sounded wrong. Bill never swore.

Sookie felt herself shaking. She had never,_ never_ been afraid of Bill before, not even for a split second did she think he would ever hurt her, but now she wasn't sure. Now he seemed very capable of hurting her, hurting her badly. She knew he could be jealous and over possessive, all vampires seemed that way, but this? He was like a different person.

"Bill -" she began before his palm collided with the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. She was sure he could hit her much harder but that didn't stop it hurting like hell. She felt like her jaw had smashed into tiny pieces.

Sookie sat on the floor in a heap, sobbing and whimpering, not just from the pain of her rapidly swelling jaw, but from her heartbreak. She couldn't breathe from it, she felt like she wanted to be sick, she felt like an icy hand had pushed its way into her chest and was squeezing her heart mercilessly.

"You are _mine_, Sookie, and you'd do well to remember it!"

Bill made a move to approach her but as she flinched away there was a small knock on the door. It seemed almost polite, like it was saying 'I'm terribly sorry to disturb your domestic violence, kind sir, but could you spare a moment away from beating your human into a mess on the carpet?'

Bill stopped mid-stride. He looked as though he were deciding if he should answer it or not.

"Not now!" he yelled, seemingly making his mind up, and went to walk over to Sookie again when the knocking persisted, a little louder but still in that polite manner.

Bill sighed in frustration and the act made Sookie think of a teenager who was just told to take the bins out when he was in the middle of watching his favourite show or playing his favourite video game.

It made her want to claw his eyes out.

He descended upon her, grabbing her by the throat and dragging her through to the bedroom area of their room, pushing her into the corner.

"Stay." He commanded, as if she were his dog, and strode out the room.

Fury, the likes of which Sookie had never felt before, boiled up inside her and overflowed in angry tears. She moved silently to look around the corner, waiting to see if the person at the door was someone who would help, or could help.

A stroke of luck, then, when Bill opened the door to have huge fingers wrap around his throat, lifting him a good two feet from the ground.

Eric entered the room, holding Bill as if he weighed nothing at all. His fangs were bared as he snarled at Sookie's attacker with murder in his eyes. She noticed, absently, that the hand now crushing Bill's windpipe was the same hand that had touched her so intimately. She smiled to herself when it dawned on her that Bill would be able to smell her on the fingers of his captor.

The door closed before Godric walked out from behind his child, previously completely hidden by Eric's large frame.

"Sookie?" he called out calmly.

Sookie crawled from around the corner on hands and knees, not sure if she could walk. Eric's eyes softened as they landed on her and his grip loosened just slightly, strangely calmed by her presence. Bill struggled in his grip, wrongly thinking his reflexes were quicker, and was rewarded with the bones in his neck being completely crushed as the hand that held him tightened its hold.

The sound of his bones cracking, the strange gurgling noises he was making, the blood that poured from his mouth, it made Sookie start to cry again, overwhelmed by the cruel violence, and in a flash Godric was beside her, wiping away her tears and pulling her close to him.

"Bill Compton," Godric said in his ever tranquil voice, "you will leave. Now. You will not bother this woman again."

His voice, though still quiet and kind, held a command and a threat. It was a voice people listened to and respected; a voice that would not be ignored.

Sookie thought to herself that she liked that he called her a woman, not a girl or a human. He had a way of making people feel valued.

Though they had only just met, Godric made her feel completely safe. Peaceful. She snuggled her face into his chest, blocking out her surroundings, hiding in the calm sea that is Godric.

Godric nodded to Eric and after a few seconds, when the Viking made no move to let Bill go, he heard his name.

"Eric," Godric warned softly.

Eric let Bill fall to the ground and the younger vampire just happened to hit his head with a loud crack on the corner of the coffee table. Eric smirked as Bill crawled past and scrambled to his feet, retreating the hotel. Pathetic.

He looked to Godric, the question of Sookie's health burning in his eyes. Godric nodded for him to approach.

"Sookie, are you okay?" his voice was music, it was a beautiful melody to her ears and she lifted her face to look at his through tear stained eyes.

Godric was a calm sea but Eric, Eric was an impenetrable fortress. Nobody could hurt her with Eric around. She crawled from Godric and into Eric's lap where she was greeted by strong arms, encircling her and keeping everything out. Safe.

It was strange. Godric was twice his age yet, to Sookie, Eric felt stronger. She felt like he could protect her from anything, from the whole world. Maybe it was how big he was. Maybe it was how vicious he could be.

He rose, shifting his arms so he was carrying her, and the three of them left Sookie's room, back to Eric and Godric's.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric set Sookie down on her feet and examined her face. Cool fingers came up to ghost across her bruised skin so softly it didn't even hurt.

Godric missed none of it. He was so happy at the sight. Someone else had managed to warm his child's cold heart and set up a home there. Eric had lost so much in his life, seen so much bad, and Godric hoped that this woman, this small human, could bring some joy to his progeny. As much joy, maybe, that he himself was able to bring.

Sookie stood unmoving, in a stunned silence, as Eric placed a gentle kiss on her unbruised cheek. There was so much in his eyes, so much she couldn't decipher. She saw kindness there, caring, relief. Relief for her safety? No, surely not. She was just a tiny human. A waitress from lowly Bon Temps, a town so small and unnoticed it probably doesn't even feature on _detailed_ maps of the area.

She searched her head for something – _anything_ – to say.

"I need a shower." She blurted out and then blushed a deep pink.

The familiar lust came back into Eric's eyes at the thought of the water streaming down Sookie's naked skin and they travelled down the length of her body, imagining the scene. Sookie relaxed. Desire she was used to from Eric, whatever she saw in him a moment earlier unsettled her a little.

"Would you like company?" he asked, a cheeky grin in place, and instantly she felt a lot better.

"No, thank you. I think I can manage." She couldn't help smiling back.

He watched her as she turned and left for the bathroom, heard the water running and the shift of clothes against skin.

Eric and Godric stood for a good ten minutes, Eric lost in his thoughts, Godric watching closely. Neither felt the need to speak, neither needed to sit for muscle fatigue is not something vampires suffer from.

"You like her. Much more than you will admit." Godric observed eventually.

Eric turned to his maker, tried to read his face. But even after a thousand years he still found it difficult sometimes.

"You like her too." Eric replied, knowing it was futile to lie, and Godric nodded his agreement. "She seems to have that effect." Eric said, mainly to himself.

"She has a beautiful soul, I can see it in her eyes, so open, pure. She made me see the error of my ways. She made me realise you need me, and I you."

Godric was suddenly in front of him, filling his world, and the desire he had felt for him earlier came back with a vengeance. He put his hands on Godric's waist, rested his forehead against the top of Godric's head, enjoying the smell of him.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave me Godric, I don't know what I would do –"

Godric hushed Eric gently, looking up into blue-green eyes, a soft smile tugging at his lips as his fingers came up to rest on his progeny's inviting mouth. He traced the curve of Eric's slightly parted lips slowly until a small sigh escaped them.

"When she finally succumbs to your charms," Godric whispered, trailing cool fingers down Eric's cheek, "I will not make any move to stand in the way."

Eric's brow furrowed slightly, "I never thought you would. You love me too much." The last sentence was said with a cheeky, confident grin which had Godric grinning back.

"That I do." He replied, pushing his lips gently against Eric's.

Sookie opened the door of the bathroom, feeling much better after washing away all the violence, wrapped in a fluffy robe several sizes too big, to see Godric and Eric in very close proximity to one another, their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. They both turned to look at her, neither one looking the least bit bothered by her interruption, so she decided to pretend she hadn't seen their intimacy.

"I have to get some things," she started, but something inside her turned in fear. What if Bill was there, waiting for her?

Eric felt it instantly and was in front of her, holding her hand loosely in his before her mind could continue its thoughts.

"I will go with you. You needn't be afraid."

She almost melted on the spot; the only thing stopping her was her suspicion that this was all an act. A really convincing act. Bill had her convinced, hadn't he? He had managed to make her fall in love with a man who seemingly does not exist.

The sudden heartache at the loss of the man she still loved overpowered her a little.

"Thank you." She whispered.

As they made a move to leave for Sookie's room Godric spoke.

"I'm going to go downstairs. Have a drink. Maybe socialize."

Sookie loved how he spoke. It made her smile, easing her pain. Godric seemed to do that without even having to try; erase her fear and replace it with peace.

"See you later." Godric said to Eric, absently stroking his arm before leaving.

When Sookie and Eric had retrieved her things they put them away in her suitcase and brought it back to Eric's room, meant for one and now holding three.

Sookie put her pyjamas on in the bathroom, away from Eric's appraising gaze, and then curled up on the huge king-sized bed. It was a good job it was so big, presumably they were all going to be sleeping in it. She almost panicked at the thought before remembering the night before, how comfortable it felt.

Sookie sat up in the middle of the bed and watched Eric as he muttered quietly into his phone. She assumed it was work related, either to do with the club or something Sheriffy. Pretty much everything was work related to Eric.

When he had finished his hushed conversation and put the phone down, Sookie didn't look away as he met her eyes. She thought she might die with curiosity and she just had to ask.

"Eric," she began, not really sure of how to say it and so deciding to just come right out bluntly. Eric liked directness after all, "what is Godric to you... exactly?"

Eric rose from the couch and approached the bed slowly, perching on the end.

"Godric is my everything." He stated simply. When he saw she was clearly unsatisfied he elaborated, "He is my parent, my sibling, my child, my best friend, my companion and my ally. And yes, Sookie, to answer your real question, he is my lover."

The way he said lover was like a caress. The way it rolled off his tongue was pleasantly erotic and her body, apparently, liked it very much. Sookie could see the love in Eric's eyes when he spoke of Godric, the devotion, and it pushed another question forward.

"If you love him so much, why do you want me? Doesn't he mind that you're chasing after me?"

"I suppose we have an open relationship." He chuckled, making her heart jump at the sound. "When you are immortal, monogamy isn't really considered. For a human it's different. Your forever is much shorter than ours."

He wore a genuine smile when speaking of his maker, a smile full of warmth that lit up his features. It was beautiful.

"So you wouldn't ever be monogamous?" Why did she care?

"I suppose it would depend on the person."

That look came back in his eyes, the one that made Sookie uncomfortable, and yet at the same time it warmed something inside of her.

"Eric?" Sookie almost whispered.

"Yes, dear one?"

She felt suddenly scared; scared of rejection, scared he would think her stupid. But the look he was directing towards her, the intensity of it, and the gentleness in his voice, spurred her on.

"Would you… hold me? For a little while?" she asked in a small, fragile voice.

Though the pain in her chest had lessened it was still there and she knew that just the simple contact would help keep the nightmares at bay.

Her eyes were big and shining with unshed tears and it almost thawed his dead heart.

Eric didn't like it, the effect she had on him. He briefly considered making a remark that would have her shouting at him again, that would keep her at arms length. But the sadness within her was terrible. The blood should only make him sense what she is feeling, not feel it himself, so why then was it that her sadness was becoming his own?

He slid up the bed gracefully to lie next to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, keeping her safe from harm. Sookie wondered absently how someone so huge can manage to be graceful before she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**You have my apologies for the slight delay. My laptop keeps freaking out. I am, however, getting a new one soon! Hurrah! Then I'll have no excuse =] Except, of course, my incurable laziness.**

**It's a fairly short one, but it has a bit of lemon flavouring at the beginning, so that should appease you =]  
**

Cool hands woke her, tingling across her suddenly naked skin. She didn't care that he'd had the cheek to remove her pyjamas; she just knew that she needed to feel him against her, around her, inside her.

Sookie opened her eyes to see Eric's beautifully sculpted face gazing down at her, and before he could speak she had laced her fingers through his straw coloured hair and was kissing him with such passion it almost burned.

She was brought out of her frenzy by the feel of cold fingers dancing down her side. She knew they didn't belong to Eric, because Eric's hand was moving through her golden hair.

Sookie reluctantly pulled away from Eric's lips and turned to see Godric lying on his side behind her, looking down at her bare curves.

"You are so beautiful." Godric smiled and then leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Sookie's lips.

He was so cool that when he pulled away his kiss left heat flushing to her lips where his had landed. His hand moved from her side round to her stomach, leaving a trail of burning goosebumps wherever he touched. Down, further south until he reached the wetness between her thighs, lithe fingers dipping into her, earning a gasp from her, and pulling back out to offer his findings to the blonde vampire who was watching intently.

With eyes like blue fire never leaving her deep brown, Eric slowly licked the taste of Sookie from Godric's fingers and the act aroused her far more than she had expected.

Their fangs came out simultaneously and Sookie's breath hitched at the sound, so full of anticipation and excitement that her body started softly quivering.

Eric's fingertips brushed across her skin slowly, across her side and back before his hand left her body and he started to move his arm back and forth. Just as she realised what he was doing to the man behind her, before a blush had a chance to bless her cheeks, Godric's fingers slid their way back inside her and they both moaned in unison.

Sookie's hand came up to touch the curves of Eric's chest. Even through the haze of lust and pleasure she could still appreciate how perfectly shaped he was. Her fingers stroked down him, traced the lines of the muscles of his abdomen before reaching beneath the waistline of his boxers to release him.

To say he was well endowed would be a slight understatement.

Excited even further by the look of pleasure on Eric's face and the soft moans coming from Godric's lips and caressing her ear, Sookie's movements up and down his length sped up, grew more eager as her own pleasure built.

Godric's fingers were like Heaven. Like a _really_ sinful Heaven. The volume of Sookie's voice was rising, spurring the two vampires on even more. The energy between them crackled almost audibly, shooting sensations right through Sookie's skin, filling her with a passionate storm, electricity, tidal waves of feeling.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Godric. Eyes full of fire that were directed toward the younger vampire locked onto her the instant she turned. She could see the predator in him, the animal lingering just beneath the surface, and it made her tighten around his fingers with exhilaration at the instinctual fear it inspired. But more than it frightened her, it turned her on so badly that she felt the beginnings of her climax brewing up within her.

When her muscles began to shake with the contractions she turned back to Eric who pressed his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes tightly as he was becoming overwhelmed by the soft pleasure of her hand. The sounds he made where like music; a soft erotic song.

Then, in one brilliant moment, her cry of satisfaction and shaking body sent the two men either side of her into their own crash of gratification.

Their fangs sank into her soft flesh, Godric at her neck and Eric at her breast, and with the sting of pain her eyes flew open with a sharp gasp.

Sookie awoke to find herself sandwiched between two heavily muscled bodies and, to her relief, still in her pyjamas. Although now they may need a wash. Some time during the night Godric had returned and was snuggled up against her, Eric's arm was slung across her waist, effectively trapping her under his weight. Her breathing was heavy and the entrance between her thighs was throbbing and flooded. She could still feel where imaginary fangs had punctured her skin.

She lay for a while looking at Godric's sleeping face. She had never even seen him as a sexual being before. She couldn't really place why, it just seemed sort of… beneath him. But now, after the look she had seen in his eyes – a figment of her imagination or not – she found herself quite attracted to the younger looking vampire. Very attracted. This can only end not well, she thought to herself as her gaze went to rest on Eric's face. She was seriously into two vampires, one of which she didn't even know whether he liked women or not, the other she argued with almost constantly. And to top it all off she still sported the bruise she had received from the hand of the man she thought she loved, the vampire she had _very_ recently broke up with. Oh, crumbs.

She struggled from between the two bodies, carefully at first before she realised she wasn't exactly going to wake them. As she clambered over Eric's bare chest her womb clinched expectantly. This just wasn't fair on her body one bit.

She staggered to the small kitchen area, desperately in need of coffee, to find a note stuck to the pot.

_Sookie,_

_I have booked the room adjoining mine and Godric's for you to reside. You will find all of your things in there. I know you like your own space and privacy and thought, perhaps, you would be more comfortable with this arrangement. There will be only a door separating us so you needn't fear._

_Yours,_

_Eric._

Sookie felt herself smiling widely, genuinely very pleased with Eric Northman, which is an extremely rare occurrence indeed. In fact, thinking back, she was sure this was the first time.

She hadn't even thought of getting a room next to them, so it surprised her all the more that he had. She thought he would have loved the idea of her sleeping in the same bed as him.

Then she thought, perhaps he wants some time with Godric alone. They haven't really had any time to themselves so far.

With a skip in her step, shocked by how something so small could brighten her day, she picked up the key in front of the pot, poured herself some coffee and went to her room to shower and get dressed. When she was dry and dressed she rang her brother and made plans to have breakfast with him downstairs.

The elevator doors slid open and she struggled with her feet for a second, not wanting to relive the memory of the night before. As she stepped inside and pushed the ground floor button she flushed as she realised that every vampire who got in this lift could probably smell what had happened in here.

"Jesus, Sook! What the hell happened to your face?" Jason said as soon as he laid eyes on his baby sister.

It set her off crying, all the lightness she felt before quickly vanishing as she was overpowered by the memory of Bill. His harshness, his violence, his anger and disgust.

She was wrapped up in her brother's comforting embrace and sobbed into his t-shirt.

When she had finally finished crying, getting mascara all over Jason's shoulder, they sat down at their table and she relayed her story, skipping the details of what happened in the elevator and making out it wasn't more than a kiss that had set Bill off.

His first reaction was shock and disbelief, quickly shifting into anger.

"That fuckin' bastard! Wait 'til I get my hands on him, that son of a bitch, I'll kill him! ...again!" His rage was short lived when he saw Sookie's tears once again roll down her cheeks. He decided to change the subject and while at first conversation was subdued and half-hearted it eventually got lighter and by the end of their meal they were even laughing with one another.

While sometimes Jason wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, he always made Sookie feel better, even if it was just a little bit and usually accidental.

They decided to go sightseeing as Sookie thought in the middle of the day, with her big brother with her, she shouldn't get seriously injured or killed.

Sookie couldn't remember the last time she had really spent some time with Jason and she spent the whole day laughing and smiling. By the time they got back the sun was beginning its slow retreat across the darkening sky and the siblings had had such a good time they decided to go back to Sookie's room and watch a film. She felt safer when she was at a closer proximity to Eric and Godric. They talked about anything and nothing and Sookie eventually fell asleep curled up on the couch. Jason carried her to her bed, tucked her in, and then decided he still had time to find a companion for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**My laptop is terminally ill, well on its way out, hence the delay. It'll be a couple of weeks before I get my new one, and this one may very well die before then. In fact, I'm shocked it's still even remotely functioning at the moment. So I shall warn you now, it might take me a wee while to get the next chapter finished and up. This one's quite lengthy, and has some Eric/Godric lovin', so that should keep you going until you get the next bit. ^_^**

Eric woke to soft nuzzling against his neck. He made a small noise of contentment as he opened his eyes to see Godric, his face lit up in a brilliant smile causing Eric to mirror him.

"Finally," the elder vampire said quietly, excitement lighting up his eyes, "I thought you were going to sleep the whole night away."

Eric chuckled softly at his maker's child-like enthusiasm. He looked so irresistible when he smiled.

In actuality, the sun hadn't even set yet, and wasn't going to for almost another hour, but Godric had been awake a good forty five minutes and was beginning to get impatient at the younger vampire's need to sleep for longer.

His excitement rolled off him in waves, warming Eric and making him quickly grow stiff.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Eric replied with a devilish smile and low seductive tone that made Godric instantly lose all control.

Their lips were suddenly locked together, all passion and need. They had barely had a moment alone and the fact that they had been within touching distance of each other and unable to act upon it had been torture for the both of them.

Eric took an unneeded breathe in through his nose and his fangs extended with a click at the scent around him. Sookie. She had stayed with them the previous night and evidently had dreamt a very pleasant dream judging by the smell of her female sex on the sheets.

The feel of Godric's mouth against his, the taste of his tongue combined with the scent of Sookie's arousal was all a little too much for Eric.

He tore away what little clothes they were wearing, grabbed his maker by the waist and pulled him over to straddle his waist.

Godric looked down at Eric with a gaze just as intense as his progeny's. He licked his hand and stroked it up and down Eric's length, eyes locked together as he watched the Viking moan, felt him lift his hips in impatience.

Godric leant down for another kiss, this time it was he who was dominating, he who was conquering, and Eric loved that he was completely at the smaller man's mercy, completely unable to stop his teasing and plough into him as he desired. He was usually the one in control, the only time Godric submitted to him, but when the mood took him his maker would take the role of dominance, leaving Eric powerless to do anything about it, and thoroughly enjoying every second.

Finally Godric couldn't take any more, the look on Eric's face, the noises coming from him, it was too much and he lowered himself down slowly onto the Viking's painfully large sex, stretching to accommodate him. A loud moan came from Eric at the tightness around him. He felt complete, like a part of him had been missing and had finally returned to him. A deep rumbling growl of relief, pleasure and pain ripped through Godric at the reunion, vibrating around Eric and receiving a low growl in response.

Neither had realised just how much they had missed this and the intensity of it was so powerful it was overwhelming.

Eric's huge hand locked around Godric's hardness in an iron grip, moving along him at just the right speed, synchronised with his thrusts; slow and deliberate. If they had gone any faster at that moment, the overpowering pleasure would have been too much for them to keep it contained, and they were both determined to make this last. It had been too long, far too long, since last they met.

Eventually their speed picked up, the need for release too great, and the force with which they pushed into each other would've broken a human in half and wasn't being kind to the complaining bed.

Eric's instincts and need to be in control took him over and he tried to flip Godric onto his back, but the elder vampire was having none of it, keeping his progeny pinned helplessly to the mattress as he rode him at a now impossible speed.

Eric's roar of release and Godric's loud moan, calling out words in a language long dead, came in unison and Godric moved in a blur to Eric's throat, sinking his fangs deep within him, feeling Eric's penetrate his shoulder.

The smaller vampire collapsed onto Eric's chest as the Viking lazily licked Godric's juices from his hand, savouring the taste of his blood and come mixing together on his tongue.

They both recovered quickly and soon maker had progeny bent over the edge of the bed, pounding into him mercilessly. It seemed Godric's dominant mood would be sticking around for the night.

* * *

The sound of crashing and splintering wood, though muffled, was still loud enough to make Sookie jump from her bed, dazed, and run to the adjoining door. She tried the handle but it was locked. Worry spread through her rapidly. What had happened? She banged loudly on the door calling out to Eric and Godric.

An abrupt silence and then the door swung open to reveal blonde tussled hair and smouldering blue eyes. Eric had one of the complimentary robes, a little too small for his large frame, wrapped loosely around him, his lips red and shining with still wet blood and Sookie could see his own blood leaving a trail from already healed wounds on his neck down to pool in the dip of his collarbone. The deep crimson in stark contrast to his pale skin and she found herself staring, had the oddest urge to lap it up.

The initial thought that sluggishly dragged itself through her still sleep-addled mind was that the blood on his lips was that of an enemy, but when the cogs started to turn again she realised, with a deep burning in her cheeks, what she had interrupted.

"Oh my stars, I'm so sorry, I thought you were being attacked," she flustered, "I mean in a bad way," and at Eric's lustful smile and raised eyebrow her face burned even brighter and she stuttered out, "I mean, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Sookie avoided eye contact, staring a hole in the carpet, and was about to just shut the door in his face when she heard his voice.

"Sookie, it would seem our bed is a little… broken. And quite uninhabitable. It may be dawn before they can replace it. If we do not have a new one before the sun rises, do you think it would be okay if we stayed in here with you for the day?"

He could smell her lust and it was quite irresistible. Godric was right, he is torturing himself. The scent of her was driving him crazy and yet he wanted to be around it.

Godric walked up to his side, absentmindedly stroked his fingers down Eric's back and even through the thick robe the blonde Sheriff could feel every touch.

The elder vampire also wore one of the hotel robes, though his seemed to fit him well. A little too well, Sookie thought, as she noticed she was giving him an appraising look up and down. She cast her eyes back to the floor quickly.

"Umm, okay I guess."

She had a burning curiosity to see the damage they had done to the room. Eric a thousand years old and Godric a thousand on top of that, she couldn't even imagine their strength, what those muscles were capable of destroying.

She thought back to the Ratrays trailer but quickly pushed that thought away. She had been ignoring all thoughts of Bill since that incident. She found they didn't upset her any more; they filled her with a fury so strong it scared her a little.

"Thank you, Sookie," It was Godric who spoke, and she kept imagining that look she had seen in his eyes, even though she really tried not to, "I think I'm going to have a shower first." He said up to his child.

"I fine idea. I may just join you."

Eric got that look in his eyes, the one she had been on the receiving end of more times than she could count, and her violent blush flared back into life.

"Okay, well, I'll just be… in here… doing… something." She quickly closed the door and desperately tried to get thoughts of the two of them together out of her head.

She found the images of the two vampires that bombarded her brain very arousing, and it made her uncomfortable.

After more than two hours, the two of them sauntered into her room. Sookie was glad for the soundproofing because although hearing them would be very embarrassing she was afraid it might just turn her on. And Eric would know.

Sookie looked up from her novel as they walked towards her and folded themselves into the couch opposite her. They were now both fully dressed, and that just made it so much worse. Eric sported his usual tight jeans and t-shirt combo and though Godric's clothes were a little baggier they were still a lot more form fitting than that robe had been.

"So, Sookie, tell us of your day. I trust you slept well." Eric said in a knowing voice that sent thrills right through her and she shifted a little in her seat, worrying that when she stands up there's going to be a damp patch.

Sookie ignored Eric's comment and told them about her day with Jason, the places they went, and as she told her tale she found her lust easing and her happiness at the fond memories replacing it.

To her surprise both vampires seemed fascinated by the story, watching her every move, smiling at her enthusiasm.

They enjoyed the way her face lit up with her smile, the cute gap between her teeth, the way her curls bounced around her face.

Godric thought that she was indeed beautiful. Enchanting almost. He found he was captivated by her.

Both vampires smiled widely at her anecdote about Jason trying to impress a girl and tripping on his shoelace, not because they found it particularly amusing but because of the way she giggled lightly as she was speaking and the excitable tone of her voice.

When she came to the end of her tale she noticed how surprisingly comfortable she felt when it was the three of them together. When she wasn't trying to fight the urge to get them naked that is.

They had both sat listening intently and smiling at her jokes and it felt nice to have the complete attention of the two ancient vampires, so old she couldn't even imagine the things they had seen. It was flattering. They could be off doing anything but instead they were sat listening to her prattle on about her day with her brother, and they both seemed genuinely interested.

Godric started to speak, and by the tone of voice she knew it wasn't a question, which was good because she found she couldn't concentrate on a word he was saying.

How terribly bad mannered of me. He's just sat hanging on my every word and I'm not listening to a thing he's saying.

It seemed okay though because Eric had added to the comment and the two were now wrapped in conversation.

Her eyes were taking the vampires in, Eric first, his t-shirt hugging every muscle, his arms as wide as her, his eyes a pure, bright blue. It was unfair how good he looked.

And then to Godric, two thousand years old with eyes that seemed infinite in their wisdom. He had such a kind heart; Sookie could see that so clearly. His face was open and honest, so unlike Eric in almost every way. He was the soft to Eric's rough, the peace to Eric's war, the yin to his yang. He was comfort while Eric was protection. It was weird how perfect they were together.

Her eyes landed on the bicep of his arm, the black ink standing out proudly against his pale white skin, and her gaze trailed all the way down to his fingers where she found she couldn't tear them away, her dream repeating itself round and round in her mind. He was very well built, leaner than Eric but still muscular. Well, having said that, nearly everyone was leaner than Eric.

Godric assumed she was looking at his tattoos and barely took any notice. Eric, however, knew what emotions the sight of his maker was stirring up in the little telepath and immediately guessed that the dream she'd had earlier must have starred him, probably both of them. He struggled to keep his fangs contained at the thought.

While Eric certainly wanted Sookie to himself, he would never refuse Godric, if that's what Sookie wanted, and in fact he would be in his element, with the two people who he desired most both at the same time. He also knew that Godric would never take her without him. His maker had seen the things the little waitress had done to him and, even with Godric, seeing her with someone else and not being able to touch her himself was definitely not something he would like. He'd had enough of that already. Those days were over, he was definite about that.

Sookie quickly retired for the night, worried that she might just jump the both of them right there and then. Her willpower was hanging on by a thread. A thread that was in great danger of fraying. And every time she looked at Eric's hands, the walls of the entrance between her quivering thighs clenched with want and expectation.

He was very good with his hands.

It was that thought that had made her retreat the small living area and curl herself up under the covers, trying to push all thoughts of that manner out of her mind.

Godric moved over to Eric and rested his head in the crook of his neck, Eric's heavy arm pulling him closer. Despite the size difference, they fit perfectly.

"It would seem our little telepath likes you." Eric said in Swedish, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Do you think so?" Godric mumbled, basking in his child's presence contentedly.

Eric chuckled softly, "I know she does. I can feel it. You want her too, I'm sure."

Godric hadn't really thought of it. In his eyes she was Eric's, whether he had claimed her yet or not. But Eric didn't seem at all bothered by the attraction and, in fact, seemed to quite like the idea. Godric wasn't too surprised, he had seen what the combination of himself and the scent of Sookie had done to his progeny earlier and he was sure that if the three of them shared a bed, Eric would enjoy himself no end. He'd always had a large appetite.

It had been a while since Godric had felt soft curves beneath his fingers. He realised Sookie's soft curves would be something he would like beneath his fingers very much.

Eric knew what his maker's lack of response meant and he grinned at the possibilities.

The two vampires left the room quietly and made their way downstairs to find a drink, their appetites roused by active imaginations.

* * *

Sookie's body was fast asleep but her mind stirred, waking slightly, at the sound of quiet voices and the feel of the mattress shift under the extra weight of someone sitting next to her sleeping form.

"Do you remember the night we met?" It was Godric's voice and Sookie could tell it was he who was sat by her.

"Of course." Eric replied, a little further away.

"I told you I had seen you fighting on the battlefield. I was drawn to you the moment I saw you. The way you fought; such courage, such strength, merciless and beautiful. I knew I had to have you. I wanted to keep you, forever."

Sookie didn't see Godric look away from his child and down to her. After a long pause Godric continued.

"When I saw her, though she was full of fear, I could see her strength, her courage. The brilliant light of her soul. I was drawn to her, much like I was drawn to you. And though I wished to end it, be rid of the hunger and violence of my nature, she made me curious. She made me see your pain when I had been blind to it. She made me want to stay with you. And with her. She made me want to know her."

"I'm not sure she will agree." Eric said, sounding closer now.

His answer confused Sookie a little, as much as the heavy blanket of sleep would allow. Agree to what?

"Perhaps not. Her belief system teaches against it. One man for one woman. I would like to wait and see though."

There was another pause and Sookie's brain tried to put together what he had just said when she heard Godric speak again.

"If you were to let her see you, she would love you just as I do."

The comment was so out of the blue that it took Eric a second to respond.

"Please, Godric, I am a monster. If she really saw me, she would run screaming." Eric's voice was light, joking, but it was clear he believed it.

"You are a good man, Eric." Sookie heard a small snort from the Sheriff which Godric ignored, "Let her see the truth of you. Let her in. Be good to her, and she will stay with you."

"I forgot how to be good a long time ago."

"You cannot hide from me, you know. I see you, clear as metaphoric day."

Eric smiled at his maker's attempt at a joke, but it quickly disappeared.

Could he be capable of good? He seriously doubted it. He had been the cause of too much pain, too much _bad_, to go back.

"It would be nice if you were right."

"I'm always right, you know that." Godric's smile finally infected his child, a wide grin spreading across his features.

"Sorry," Eric retorted, the smile evident in his voice, "I forgot about that."

"And here I thought you had a perfect memory."

* * *

Sookie woke up to find she was the little spoon, Godric pressed against her back and Eric taking place as the biggest spoon in the cutlery drawer. Both Godric's and Eric's arms were wrapped around her middle and she struggled for a good while before she finally freed herself.

She ran through their conversation, wondering if it was all just a dream, as she looked at Eric and Godric, still spooning, before the need for caffeine – and a toilet – dragged her away.

Again, there was a note left for her on the pot and she wondered how Eric knew that was the first place she went in the morning.

A quick glance at the clock told her it was, in fact, nowhere near morning. How had she slept in so late?

_Sookie,_

_We have arranged our return flight for a little after dusk, so we must leave as soon as the sun sets. Be sure to have all your belongings packed before then and inform your brother to do the same._

_Yours,_

_Eric._

Home! Oh, she'd missed it. She rang Jason, excitedly told him to pack, then took a long drink of coffee on her way to the bathroom.

_If you were to let her see you, she would love you just as I do._

The memory echoed through her all afternoon.

_You are a good man, Eric. Let her see the truth of you. Let her in. Be good to her, and she will stay with you._

Was Eric capable of good? It was not so long ago when she was positive he wasn't.

And now?

Maybe he _is_ a big faker.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, my laptop's holding itself together so far =] I wanted to get this up now, before it passes on to the great office in the sky. I was hoping I'd get past all the Maenad business in one chapter - no luck on that I'm afraid - and, I'll be honest, I don't really think this chapter lives up to the rest, but that might just be because all the other characters detract somewhat from the three we're _really_ interested in. I promise I'll try for more focus on Eric, Sookie and Godric in the next chapter!**

The flight was uneventful, apart from the huge amounts of sexual tension between Sookie and the two vampires that you could practically cut with a knife.

Jason seemed very wary of Eric, which Sookie thought was a little strange because she was sure they had never really met properly, but she guessed it was understandable. Eric just sent out look-at-me-the-wrong-way-and-I'll-tear-your-throat-out vibes.

Her brother also seemed pretty pissed that the vampires were making eyes at his sister.

Sookie had noticed a change in Godric's behaviour. He was showing more of an interest in her, making more of an effort to converse with her, being friendlier, _flirting_. She found he was quite charming when he wanted to be. Given her current infatuation she was sure she didn't stand a chance against this strange new development.

They got in the Anubis bus at the airport and Sookie couldn't wait to get home and curl up in front of her fire to finish her book. This train of thought, however, was pushed aside by the sound of a fire bell, and the four passengers noticed the sign to the Stackhouse's home town. Somebody had spray painted an 'e' on the end of Bon to spell 'Bone Temps', and had completed the artwork with a picture of a giant cartoon penis. Original.

As the bus drove further into the small town they noticed something was definitely seriously wrong. Litter covered the streets, houses had been toilet rolled, there was graffiti everywhere, and a man was stood banging his head – with a great amount of force – against a wooden beam, laughing as blood poured down his face.

"What the hell?" Jason muttered to himself.

The vampires remained silent, merely observing the bizarre goings-on.

The bus screeched as the driver suddenly hit the brakes, swerved, and then the windshield was completely smashed in as the bus failed to avoid the collision. They'd just hit somebody.

"They just ran right out in front of me." The driver explained, panicked, probably at the thought of a lawsuit on his hands.

The passengers jumped from the back of the bus, ran round to see a man and woman getting up from the road, laughing madly, seemingly hardly even noticing that they were just run down. Blood streamed from the man's wound on his head, scratches strewn across the woman's face.

Something is not quite right with this picture.

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked, her voice laden with concern.

The couple turned from each other to look at the small group before them. They had a look of the insane, covered in cuts and bruises, bloody and grinning, their eyes blacker than night.

"What the hell's wrong with your eyes?" Jason blurted out.

"Come on, lets go." The bleeding man said to the dishevelled woman.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Jason asked as they began to run off.

"We gotta find Sam!" The woman grinned, stripping off her shirt for no apparent reason, before the couple resumed laughing the manic laughter of the mentally unwell.

"It's nearly time, man!" The man added as they skipped away, hand in hand.

Time for what? The question rang through each of their minds.

* * *

Jason had insisted he help save 'his town', that this was the war he'd been training for, and, after Sookie told him to stay away from the woods, he went to Merlotte's to find Sam.

Eric, Godric and Sookie went to the Stackhouse family home – Sookie's home, Gran's home – to find it in shambles. Mud caked the walls, the door was wide open, but what the trio saw first was a huge statue in the front garden made from what appeared to be wood, flowers and meat. A lot of stinking, foul, rotting meat.

"What is that?" Eric said, shocked by the sight and, mostly, the overwhelming smell.

"Whatever the hell it is, it _reeks_." Sookie answered, screwing her face up in disgust.

Godric said nothing, taking in the scene, putting the pieces together; almost sure he knew already what was going on. The eyes were a giveaway, and this just landed another piece of the puzzle in place. He glanced at Eric, who knew just from that look that his maker was close to figuring this out.

"I don't think you should go in there, Sookie." Godric advised as Sookie began walking toward her decimated home.

"You just try and stop me." She said, looking from Godric to Eric, challenging them both.

Of course they could stop her, but she'd be pissed if they did, so she knew they wouldn't. This was her house and she wasn't going to let some crazy waltz in and take it over, destroy it.

She stormed towards the open door but her anger quickly dwindled into fear as she reached the bottom of the porch steps. Slowly, flanked by two vampires, she climbed the few steps and entered her house.

"What the fudge?"

There were plants growing up the muddy walls, dirt all over the floor, beer bottles and cans, food, broken objects all covered the ground completely obscuring the wood and rug. They could hear birds squawking in another room. The picture of Sookie, her Gran and Tara lay across its broken frame on the stair and Sookie almost began to cry at the sight around her. She cautiously made her way into the living room, Eric and Godric on full alert.

"Tara?" she called as she went, "Tara!"

Her phone chirruped shrilly in her bag and she looked at the number.

"Lafayette, where is Tara?" She asked quickly, ignoring pleasantries. She needed to know Tara was safe.

"She with me." Sookie breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to know when you gonna be back in town."

"I'm here in what used to be my living room." She answered, looking around her, wondering how she was going to fix this.

"What? Sook, you need to get up outta that house, right now!" Panic raised his voice a pitch higher than usual.

"Is Tara okay?" Sookie asked, worried once again about her best friend.

"I aint half as worried about her as I am about you in that fuckin' house. Get out! Run!"

As he was speaking she turned to see a large bronze bull's head on the mantel. She gave Eric a meaningful glance. The thing that attacked her, poisoned her, would've killed her if not for Eric; a man with a bull's head.

"Be right there."

She hung up the phone and turned to see Maryann, the woman who took Tara in, standing in the doorway. Neither of the vampires had heard her approach.

What is she doing here?

Sookie remembered the weird chanting she heard in Maryann's thoughts at Merlotte's, the worry it had caused in her stomach.

"What are you doing in my house?" Maryann asked as if it was, indeed, _her_ house and she had just found people trespassing in_ her _living room.

"This is _not_ your house." Sookie spat.

"It is now."

Sookie heard the click of fangs descending behind her.

"Do not bite her." Godric warned Eric, so quietly nobody but themselves heard it.

"You don't scare me." Sookie said defiantly, squaring her shoulders, feeling brave with two ancient vampires as her backup.

Maryann moved in a blur and had Sookie pinned to the wall before she could even blink. It was only a second before Godric tore her off and threw her across the living room where she slammed hard into the far wall. Yet in that second images flashed through Sookie's mind like lightening. She saw herself running, being chased, she saw a claw raking down her back, shredding her denim jacket, she saw herself fall to the ground. It was Maryann who attacked her in the woods.

"Sookie, go." Godric said, shielding her from Maryann.

"No! I'm not leavin' you."

"What are you?" Maryann asked over Godric's shoulder, a huge grin on her face.

She pushed Godric aside, advancing on Sookie, and as Eric was about to attack Sookie put her hands out, in reflex, to defend herself.

What happened next was all very peculiar. Sookie felt a burning tingle in her stomach, mixing in with her fear and anger. It travelled up to her chest and down her arms to shoot out of her hands in a glow of a brilliant white light, sending Maryann flying down onto the couch and halting Eric's advance as he looked at Sookie, deeply puzzled.

"Come on, lets go!" Sookie yelled while Maryann was recovering, laughing a high-pitched, insane shriek.

"That was fun!" They heard her giggle as they retreated the house.

"We need to get to Lafayette's." Sookie said once they were in her little, yellow rust bucket of a car and flying – as much as her car could – down her bumpy driveway.

* * *

Lafayette opened the door and jumped back a good foot when he saw the large blonde vampire looking down at him.

"Holy shit!" he cursed, clutching his chest dramatically, looking from Eric, to Sookie, and finally to Godric, with a small confused frown.

A panicked voice in the background called out "What? What is it?" Lettie Mae's voice, Tara's no good mother.

Sookie barged past Lafayette into the living room to see Tara tied to a chair, eyes blacker than night from corner to corner, rocking back and forth as she chanted over and over.

"Tara? What's happened to you?" Sookie whispered, reaching out to Tara's face.

"Get me the fuck outta here you stupid cunt! Or I will kill you." Tara spat back viciously, causing Sookie to take a step back in shock.

"We're losin' her Sook." Lafayette said in a small voice, a worried expression marring his face.

"Umm, Lafayette?" Eric's voice sang from the doorway and Lafayette could feel himself shaking from fear and, as much as he hated it, arousal. "Are you going to invite us in?" he asked in a low, seductive voice.

He's playin' with me, like a cat with a motherfuckin' mouse. _Shit._

"_Hell_ no, I aint never letting you in my house." Lafayette said with a wave of his hand, brave when safe inside his home. He wouldn't be anywhere near as brave if he were out there, he knew. He'd be inviting him in no trouble. He wasn't suicidal. "What the fuck you doin' with him, Sookie? Where's Bill?"

Eric, Godric, and Lafayette all noticed the slight flinch at the mention of her ex lover. As did Tara.

"He leave you? I aint surprised, a freak like you. No wonder you were a virgin so long. Spread your legs for the first man who showed an interest."

Sookie ignored her, placing her hands on Tara's shoulders and closing her eyes.

Nothing.

"It's all… dark. There's nothin'." Sookie whispered before stepping back to look at what used to be her best friend, her Tara.

"You seein' in her head?" Lettie Mae asked, scared Sookie saw, scared of anything different.

"Stop tryin'a rape my brain!" Tara yelled, struggling against her restraints.

"I can't see or hear anything. It's not her, she's… gone." Sookie said, dazed. How could Tara just be erased like that?

"Don't you say that Sook, she in there." Lafayette urged desperately, "Just keep tryin'."

Sookie dropped her bag and knelt in front of her best friend, put her hands on Tara's face and closed her eyes, trying to go deeper into her mind. She felt snippets of memory but they were too far, she couldn't reach.

"There's somethin' I can't cross. An abyss."

"I could glamour her for you." Godric's voice came from the doorway, soft and gentle. All eyes turned to him.

"What?" Lettie Mae asked, panicking.

"Uh-uh, no way." Lafayette said adamantly, "I don't know who you is but you aint coming up in here."

"Lafayette," Sookie said softly, "This is Godric. He's a good person, better than pretty much every human I've met. I understand why you don't trust him," she shot a sharp look to Eric, "but I think he can help. You can rescind his invitation once we're done. He won't be able to get back in."

Lafayette looked at Sookie's sincere face and back to the vampires in his doorway. What could he do? This was Tara.

* * *

"Tara, you must do as I say." They had been trying for at least twenty minutes, maybe more, and Godric's voice was just as calm as when he started.

"I am not your fuckin' slave girl." Tara bit out sharply, still defying him.

"Tara, if ever there was a time to listen to a white man, now would be it." Lafayette said quietly, apprehension etched deeply into his smooth chocolate features.

Eric had been watching silently, fascinated, from the doorway. Lafayette had refused to let him in, whether he could make him leave later or not.

"Open yourself up, Tara. Let Sookie in. Let her in." Godric's eyes searched within the black vacuum of Tara's, his face changing just slightly, "Sookie, now."

Sookie felt the space shrink and she reached out with her mind, grabbing at what was on the other side of the dark. Memories flooded through both Tara's and Sookie's brains, memories of Maryann, orgies, violence, memories of Tara and Eggs beating at each other with all their strength, memories of eating soufflé made from human heart, memories of attacking her mother, memories of feeling the insanity pouring through her and enjoying it, loving it.

The inky black of Tara's eyes retreated slowly, and Tara looked around at the faces in the room.

"Oh my God," she said, sobbing lightly, "I'm crazy." She started to cry, Godric untying her restraints, "I'm really crazy."

"No. No, it wasn't you." Sookie hugged her, stroked her hair, kissed her cheek, whispering, "It wasn't you."

Tara looked over to Lettie Mae and started to cry even harder, sobs shaking her slim frame.

"Oh! Momma! I'm sorry!" She flung herself at her mother, hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry, momma!"

"I knew it wasn't you, baby girl, I knew it wasn't you." Lettie Mae grinned, hugging back just as tightly.

Sookie felt overwhelmed. The dark, the emptiness, it was infite, forever. It was like her insides were expanding into nothingness, emptying out, a huge void, travelling on forever, and she didn't ever want it to stop.

"I need some air." She breathed softly, scrambling to her feet and rushing out of the door.

"Thank you." Lettie Mae said to Godric quietly, to which Godric only nodded slightly in acknowledgement before following Sookie out.

He found Sookie leaning against the porch fence looking exhausted, Eric stood a few feet away from her. Godric could see his child wondering how to comfort her.

"I've known Tara my whole life, and every trace of her was gone – replaced." She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Every remnant of Tara, the friend she'd had for ever, had been wiped clean away. "And here I thought vampires were the only ones who hypnotised people."

"Honestly, Sookie, humans are shockingly susceptible to all kinds of thought manipulation." Eric said with a smirk.

Sookie ignored his jab at the weakness of humankind, "It's all comin' from Maryann. They eat people's hearts. But she wants more… she wants their souls. And that chant."

"Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus." Godric said in his neutral tone.

"Meaning?" Eric said tartly, not liking it when he didn't know what was going on.

"You never were interested in mythology." Godric smiled before explaining, "Descriptive titles for the Horned God, Dionysus. Roughly: the loud one, the tree god, the liberator, the dancer, the inducer of frenzy. And, like all self respecting gods, Dionysus had followers. Female followers. 'The raving ones' – Maenads, which is what Maryann is. She infects people with her madness, believing she is freeing them. After all, that's what Dionysus was known for; freeing people from their normal selves, be it through wine, ecstasy or insanity. It was his mission to rid the world of its worries."

"Uh-huh. How do we kill her?" Sookie said, eager to be rid of the May-whatever as soon as possible.

"She is immortal." Godric said simply.

"So are you and you can die." Sookie countered. There had to be _some_ way.

"What does she want?" Eric cut in, ignoring Sookie's comment.

"She wants to bring Dionysus into the world. Maenads have been looking for a way of summoning 'The God Who Comes' for centuries. Of course, it never works. The god who comes never does. She believes that if she can find the right ritual, find the perfect 'vessel' and sacrifice that vessel, her Mad God will appear to, literally, devour her."

"She thinks Sam is the vessel?" Sookie asked, confused but kind of following him.

"Why else would her familiars be looking for him?" Godric confirmed.

"Hmm." Sookie recognised Eric's 'deep in thought' noise. She watched him patiently. "I think I may have an idea." He said eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry this one took SO long! My laptop finally died and I've got to tell you, I do not mourn it one bit. I've _finally_ got a new one! Hurrah!**

**Now, I have some bad news I'm afraid. I really stuggled finishing this chapter, so It might be a while before it gets updated. Sorry! I'm just waiting for inspiration to strike. Any suggestions etc are welcome =]**

**Also I've got a new story going called Mixed Feelings, which is being very selfish and hogging my creativity like a needy child. That may be the reason this one is kind of on the back burner for now. _But_ as soon as I've got my new one out of my system I promise our favourite threesome will be back in business!**

**I hope you can forgive me! ^_^**

**Oh, by the way, about Sookie not inviting Eric and Godric in in the last chapter, lets all just pretend she did (Y) Mainly because I can't be bothered changing it.**

Eric's plan, in short, was this: Hand over Sam Merlotte.

Sookie was not at all pleased by this idea, much to Eric's amusement.

Of course he'd given her the shortest possible explanation without digressing just so he could see that little crinkle of her brow, the angry shine of her eyes.

Once he'd had his fun, Eric explained his plan fully.

* * *

Sookie went to her dilapidated home and purposefully got herself captured by the Maenad. She found Maryann in her grandmother's wedding dress, Mike Spencer dancing around completely naked – which, by the way, she will never recover from – and Tara back under Maryann's influence. Why she had returned, and how she had escaped Lafayette's, Sookie did not know. As it turns out Lafayette was also there, wearing a bridesmaid dress. Of course.

Maryann decided Sookie would be the perfect maid of honour for her wedding and, after making her put on a beautiful white dress, she led the telepath out into the garden where Eggs held her still.

The commotion was crazed, people dancing and – ick – having sex in her garden as Maryann prepared to summon her Horned God.

"Maenad," she heard a voice call and everybody turned to see Godric holding a struggling Sam.

"Godric, what the hell are you doing?" Sookie shouted, putting her 'good acting skills' to use.

"I have your vessel." Godric said, voice slightly raised over the noise of Maryann's followers but still in the same calm tone, "I will give him to you in exchange for Sookie."

"No!" Sookie screamed, struggling with all her strength against Eggs' grip, "Godric, they'll kill him!"

"Give the dead man the girl, she has served her purpose."

Eggs dragged a struggling Sookie over to Godric while the vampire handed Sam to Maryann's familiars who tied him to a huge wooden frame. Sookie was crying, shouting for Sam, fighting against Godric's steel hold, and when Eggs plunged a dagger into Sam's chest and offered it to Maryann, Sookie took advantage of the distraction.

She ran over to the meat statue, picked up the ostrich egg that was sat in the middle, and threw it to the ground with unnecessary force.

"You killed our sacred egg!" Tara yelled with obvious anguish, catching Maryann's attention.

"It's not sacred!" Sookie practically screamed, her rage boiling and spilling over, "None of it's sacred! It's evil!"

She turned and put her hands on the meat atrocity, pushing with all her might. She felt the burning tingle once again and she tried to grab hold of it. Her hands glowed a soft white and the statue gave way, falling to the ground with a huge crash.

Maryann let out a roar of pure fury, charging towards Sookie, who took off running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her until she reached the right place where she stumbled and threw herself to the ground.

Now all she could do was pray they were fast enough.

The Maenad raised her clawed hand, ready to finish Sookie off when she heard a soft snorting, the slow, dull thud of heavy hooves. She turned to see a magnificent white bull. Her husband. Her God.

Maryann went to Dionysus, placing her hand lightly on his soft, leathery snout with a gasp.

"My Lord," she breathed out in awe, sobbing lightly with joy, "My love." she whispered before opening her arms to him.

The Horned God tilted his head to the side and without warning ran his horn straight through his Maenad.

"My Lord, I am the sacrifice?" she panted and gasped before the bull rammed into her again with his horn, pushing it even further through her, "Oh, yes. Yes. I am happy to die." she breathed, smiling. She was finally reunited with her love, her God.

The bull shimmered, changing, shifting into the shape of a man. Sam Merlotte.

"Was there no God?" Maryann asked in despair as Sam pulled her black heart from her chest and crushed it in his hand. The Maenad fell down, shrivelled and distorted and definitely dead. Sam threw her heart to the ground in disgust and it landed with a limp thud.

"Sam!" Sookie shouted, relieved, running up to the naked shifter half covered in the black substance that was Maryann's blood and threw her arms around his neck, holding on to him tightly. His clean arm came to rest at the small of her back.

"Hey." he replied as if nothing had even happened, it was just a normal day and he wasn't currently covered in Maenad blood after tearing out her heart.

"I'm so sorry! We couldn't think of another way! I'm so glad you're okay." she cried into his neck.

"I was happy to do it, Cher. We got rid of the bitch didn't we? And Eric kinda promised I wouldn't die or anythin'." he smiled down at her, wiping away her tears with his rough thumb.

"I'll get rid of this." It was Godric's voice and Sookie turned to see him picking up the body of the Maenad in Gran's ruined wedding dress.

"Thank you, Godric." Sookie said softly. The vampire smiled in response before disappearing. Sookie looked around the small clearing, her brow furrowing slightly as she asked, "Where's Eric?"

* * *

Eric sat on the porch swing, rocking it back and forth slowly, watching the humans milling around Sookie's lawn looking dazed and confused.

He felt tired – the shifter had to drink a little more of him than he had expected – but mainly what he felt was the need to get out of there. While he was sure there were many ways for Sookie to show her gratitude that he would enjoy very much, he wasn't used to thanks and he was certain it would make him uncomfortable.

Anyway, it _was_ a bit of a ploy on his part, a way to get another of Sookie's close friends – her boss even – to drink his blood, get the mutt under his thrall and keep track of him.

It was going to be fun playing with the shifter after this. Straight men were always the most entertaining to tease.

Right now though, he needed to escape this place, and any warm looks that may be directed at him. Sookie might think him _good_ after this. He couldn't have that.

Eric then thought of Godric. It might be good for his maker and his telepath to spend a little quality time together. A crisis is always a good catalyst for passion. Godric definitely needed some more excitement in his life, anything to keep him from thinking of ending it.

Eric made his mind up and took off into the air. This was a good opportunity for his maker to get to know Sookie a little better.

* * *

Godric had helped escort the disoriented crowd away from Sookie's house, not bothering to explain. Nobody asked him to. There was no ignoring the fact that Godric was blatantly a vampire and while the occupants of Bon Temps had gotten used to friendly neighbourhood Vampire Bill, any others of the nocturnal persuasion were thoroughly avoided.

"Eric and I will help you tidy this place up tomorrow night, if you like. It will be much easier for us to move that monstrosity out there for you than having humans do the job." Godric said with a tilt of his head to indicate the meat thing currently looming in Sookie's garden.

They were walking to the living room, a bottle of warm synthetic blood in Godric's hand, and Sookie nodded towards the couch opposite the armchair she folded herself into.

"Thank you, Godric, but you've already done so much for me. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"I can assure you, Sookie, I don't mind spending the night here tomorrow, not one bit." Godric replied in a smooth, low tone that sent soft waves right through Sookie. She squeezed her legs together in an effort to keep her scent from reaching him, though she knew it was futile.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject and stop Godric looking at her the way he was, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"How come Eric snuck off the way he did? I didn't get the chance to thank him for saving Sam. For saving all of us really."

"Eric can be confusing at times," Godric said fondly, successfully distracted by thoughts of his progeny, "He's more vulnerable than he lets on. Though, of course, you must never say such a thing to him. If you let him think you know of his humanity, he will go out of his way to prove he is a monster. It is a defence mechanism of sorts. Like a school boy, he taunts you because he likes you. It is his way. I think though you might just stand a chance at getting him to show his softer side. I hope for it. I know that part of him well, but it seems he is afraid to let anyone else in. Even Pam to an extent. He doesn't like to feel weak. He never has. Eric is from a time when men were men, when men went to fight, when they were the hunter gatherers who provided for the family, when they were gruff and harsh and settled things with their fists. It was simpler back then, everyone knew their place."

Godric spoke of Eric like a proud parent. She wondered why that didn't freak her out more. They're practically father and son, and they're lovers. But she couldn't bring herself to feel weird about that. The love they had for each other was absolute, unlimited. Pure.

"Well, Eric certainly makes it clear where people stand." Sookie replied, not really knowing what to say to the speech.

"Yes, he is upfront." Godric agreed with a soft smile, sipping politely at his drink, "He says what is on his mind, especially if what is on his mind is hurtful. Eric brings out emotional extremes in people. Nobody is ever indifferent about Eric Northman. Some love him, most hate him, but he always gets a reaction."

"That's for sure." Sookie mumbled to herself. Sookie felt a lot of things for Eric, and everything she felt, she always felt in extremes.

"He is a good man, even if he doesn't believe so. You should give him a chance, my love."

Sookie wondered about Godric. Did he like her? The way he looked at her sometimes, the way he used pet names for her, the way he purred his words, much like his child often did, told her yes, Godric likes her. Yet here he was, trying to persuade her of all Eric's good points. Practically trying to push her into Eric's waiting arms.

"Did he tell you to say that?" she grinned, receiving a grin in turn.

"He likes to point out his assets himself." Godric chuckled.

Don't I know it, Sookie thought to herself.

"How did you meet?" Sookie asked absently, a strange, intense curiosity burning inside her. She had never pried into Bill's background, maybe because he seemed to hate being a vampire so much, but with Godric – especially, for some reason, when it comes to Eric – she found herself pondering everything about them, wanting to learn who they are.

She had sort of expected him to brush her question off, as Bill had always done, but he didn't even hesistate.

"I saw him one night on the battlefield. I don't have to tell you how magnificent he is, but when he was fighting with such wild abandon, as if it didn't matter whether he lived or died, it captivated me. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on him, I would make him mine. As it was, the next night I found him mortally wounded, almost dead. I asked first, of course, whether he wanted to be my companion and when he agreed I felt a joy I had never before experienced. I was so worried he would say no and I would have to watch as he slipped away. I could never have turned him without his consent. As it was, he did care whether he lived or died."

Godric smiled, far away, lost in his memories of Eric when he was new. The vitality of him. He had taken to life as a vampire like a duck to water. Godric couldn't have asked for a better child.

"You couldn't have turned him without his consent?" Sookie asked, chasing away Godric's thoughts.

Is that some sort of weird vampire rule of courtesy I've never heard of? It wouldn't surprise her; Bill never told her anything about the vampire world.

"When I say I couldn't, I mean I wouldn't. There is little worse than being turned against your will, spending centuries with somebody you hate having complete control over you."

Sookie could tell he was speaking from experience.

She had already decided not to ask the question when she heard it sneak past her lips, "What was your maker like?"

Godric remembered, clear as if it were yesterday, his conversation with his child all those years ago.

"_Tell me of your maker?" Eric asked as he drew lazy circles around Godric's naval, his head resting comfortably in the crook of Godric's neck._

"_There is not much to tell. He is dead." Godric replied without emotion._

"_What happened?" Eric looked up at his own maker, careful to mind his own business as soon as he saw he had crossed a boundary._

_But Godric's expression didn't change in the slightest, instead he simply replied, "I killed him."_

"He was not a good man. Nor was he a good maker or vampire. My biggest fear when he turned me was that I would become like him. For a while I _was_ like him – an animal. That was what I had been taught. But I came to realise, eventually, that there was more to being a vampire than just killing."

Sookie felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't want to pry any further, but what Godric had told her had only sparked her interest.

"He's dead?" she asked, noticing the past tense.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Godric heard Eric's voice rumbling in his mother tongue, _what happened?_

He gave Sookie the same reply he had given his child all those centuries ago.

"I killed him." After a long, pregnant pause he added, "I'd rather not talk of him now. He is not for a woman as beautiful as yourself to hear about." Godric's expression went from cold to hot in a split second, his desire showing clearly across his soft face.

Sookie smiled widely, pleased that Godric felt comfortable enough to tell her about his past but also relieved to have gotten out of the conversation.

"Now I see where Eric gets it from." Sookie giggled. The sound made the contents of Godric's trousers twitch.

He didn't say anything more, he could smell her desire, he could see the light in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't protest.

Godric was suddenly leaning over Sookie, effectively trapping her on the old armchair. Sookie could see the predator in him, just beneath the surface, wanting to be released. He was so _fast_.

He pressed his lips to hers softly, briefly, before pulling back to gauge her reaction.

Sookie sat unmoving at first, shocked by how forward Godric was. He looked barely seventeen and Sookie constantly forgot just long he'd been around. She looked at him and expected the awkwardness of inexperience, when he'd been alive a hundred times longer than she had.

Eventually, when the shock of his boldness subsided, Sookie's hands came to Godric's face, slid around the back of his neck and pulled him back to her.

Everything about him was soft. She should've felt weird kissing someone who looked so young, but she could feel the power rolling off him in waves, she could see his wisdom in the unfathomable depths of his eyes, and it didn't feel at all like she was kissing a seventeen year old.

And, _wow_ could he kiss. After two thousand years that's probably to be expected, but she could feel her mind steadily turning to goo. His lips moved against hers perfectly, his tongue was gentle and slow, and it made a fire gradually flare up in Sookie's abdomen, in her chest, between her thighs.

He moved in closer and Sookie parted her knees so he could fit between them. His mouth became more fervent, the kiss more heated, and a soft moan came from Sookie causing Godric to growl; a low, deep rumble that vibrated through them.

She heard the click of his fangs descending and her womb clenched at the sound automatically, knowing what it meant. But Sookie stopped herself from tearing all of Godric's clothes off, even though she found it really, really difficult.

"Godric," she whispered when he released her lips, "I'm not sure this –"

Her voice was cut off as Godric nipped lightly on her earlobe, earning a quiet moan.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea right now." she finally managed to say, breathless and not sounding at all like she meant it.

He pulled back from her and looked at her curiously, as if what she had just said was a complete puzzle to him.

Sookie laughed, she couldn't help it. He was so different to Eric, and yet so completely the same, it was comical.

"People don't resist your charms very often, do they?" she giggled.

Godric smiled a half smile which Sookie just wanted to kiss away. But she wouldn't. She wasn't a _complete_ floozy.

"Not often, no." he admitted.

Try never, Sookie thought to herself.

"Thank you so much for your help tonight, Godric, and if the offer still stands, you moving that thing from my garden would be a huge favour. But I've only just met you really, and then there's Eric, and what happened with Bill, and I think it's all a bit much a bit soon."

Godric stood, took a step back and said, "Of course, Sookie. I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable."

He didn't look embarrassed or hurt by the rejection, he just looked understanding, although not at all apologetic.

"Oh no, don't be silly, it's fine. I just don't think tonight's the right time."

Godric grinned at the implication.

He held out his hand to help Sookie to her feet, walked with her to her front door and gave her a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek before saying, "Goodnight, Sookie. I shall see you soon."

"'Night, Godric."

As soon as he was gone Sookie slumped back into her armchair.

"My stars." she whispered to herself, her body cursing her brain.

* * *

Sam woke up with a start at the tapping at his door. He silently thanked whoever it was, even if they were knocking at ridiculous o'clock in the morning.

That was one weird dream, Sam thought to himself, cringing at the thought of Eric slowly removing his shirt, and the fact that he had liked it.

He grabbed his robe, willed his erection down and, when finally composed, he went to open the door.

His heart stopped, then tripled its normal pace, hammering wildly in his chest.

"Hello, sweetheart." the cool voice sang, "Did I wake you?"

"Eric, wha –?" Sam stuttered, his voice breaking in his nervousness, "What the hell are you doin' here?" he finally managed to spit out.

Eric's gaze dropped slowly to take in the sight of Sam, his eyes holding a fire that was waking Sam's earlier excitement. When Eric had finally finished caressing Sam's body with his searing gaze he looked back up, Sam's breathing now a little faster, the bulge under his robe now a little more pronounced.

He didn't bother to answer Sam's question, instead he only said, "Are you going to invite me in?"

Sam heard the words, "Come in, Eric." It was his voice, but he was sure he hadn't said it.

He had no more time to think about it as Eric's lips were suddenly pinned to his, a cool tongue pushing in without waiting to be encouraged, a cool hand running through his hair, pulling it slightly, keeping him from being able to escape the attack.

And Sam found himself responding, pulling Eric closer, his breathing heavy and his length now harder than he'd ever felt it. The cold against his hot felt deliciously refreshing. A small moan came from Sam as Eric's lips trailed down his neck, the quiet click of his fangs extending making Sam jump slightly.

"Don't be scared. It'll hurt, but you'll like it." Eric whispered, his cool breath sending armies of goosebumps marching across Sam's skin.

Sam wondered whether he was talking about being bitten or something else.

Eric backed Sam up against the wall, pulling his robe open, and resumed kissing him, his fangs scratching slightly against Sam's bottom lip every now and then.

"Do you want me, Sam Merlotte?" Eric purred.

"Yes." Sam gasped without hesitation. God, he really did.

"Good." Eric whispered, his voice low and husky sending tremors through the shifter, "I've got you now, mutt. You'll never escape me. You won't want to."

Eric pulled Sam's head to the side harshly by his scruffy hair and sank his fangs deep into his skin. He was right, it hurt, but Sam liked it.

Sam shot bolt upright, his breathing heavy and incontrollable, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

"What the fuck?" he asked the room in general, his voice shaky.

He looked down to see his excitement, throbbing and begging for release.

"Shit."

* * *

**I thought I'd give you a little bonus Sam scene, for waiting so patiently ^_^**


End file.
